


Nagu iga uus aasta

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Nende hinged on seotud taju, mida ta tajub, end meelega tema kõrval, tema silmad hakkavad tiir





	

Ta andis väike naeratus tema nägu kajastus väga seletamatu õnne nende silmis. Ilutulestik valgustatud öösel ja Tendo vahetada pilke temaga tunne seletamatul.  
Tema huuled olid kohe cruzarce, Wakatoshi vastas suudlus viivitusega. Ta oli aeglane, kuid õnneks see punane karvane poiss oli alati olemas, et teha CONTRAS.

Tema huuled läks, tuli ta välja natuke naerda hajub see. Uks avanes, oli Shirabu tema tõsine ilme mõisteti midagi. "On aeg tegutseda. Happy New Year" oli kõik, mida ta ütles pärast ukse sulgemist.


End file.
